Rain
by fish-egirl
Summary: Toph really hates rain. And when it causes her to no longer be able to see, it causes some really drastic problems. Tokka. semi- kataang, and mai/zuko.Rated T So I can Swear in my authors notes. And So Toph and Zuko can to...Potty mouths...
1. I really hate it

Fish-e: Hi guys!

Liz: H-H-Hello…

Patty: Geez Sis, you really are a wimp!

Liz: A-Am not! I-It just that she's, she's…

Patty: Dead?

Liz: Ya! But she's here! Which _means_ she must be a G-G-G-G

Fish-e: Ghost?

Liz: Ya!

Yue: Moon Spirit actually.

Liz: Like that's not creepy at all!

Rain.

**A Tokka story.**

I _hate_ rain.

Hate, hate, hate ,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate, hate it.

It vibrates the earth when it's spitting, making everything blurry.

It turns everything in to miss-formed, blurry shapes when it just goes normally.

It turns in to the same thing when it pours, just twenty times worse.

But when it storms, with thunder and lightning and stuff, I can't see a thing.

It's like being blind.

Well, duh, I _am_ blind. But I can usually sense things through vibrations in the earth. Yet rain, it comes down everywhere. It's like thousands of vibrations _everywhere_.

It's over whelming.

Well, that's probably nothing for you, huh? You probably thinking:"Oh, just get over it ya little wimp." Or "_This_ wimp won Earth Rumble?" Well, yes I did win earth rumble _and,_ as far as I know, am still the top winner_, ever_. But no. I CAN'T FLIPPEN GET OVER IT! So just get over it before you seriously regret it.

Really.

I'll earth bend you in to the next century.

Fish-e: Sorry Yue…

Yue: About what?

Fish-e: About Liz….

Yue: Don't worry about it! Would you like me to read this now?

Fish-e: Shure!

Yue: Fish-egirl does not own Avatar: The Last Air bender or Souleater in any way.

Fish-e: Thanks Yue! Please leave your honest opinion if you review and/or PM me!

Liz: She's the freaken' MOON SPIRIT and none of you are even the slightest bit afraid!


	2. Confession

Fish-e: Hello.

Patty: Hi!

Liz: Um, h-hey….

Fish-e: Please don't say that he freaks you out too…

Roku: Hello, Fish-egirl owns nothing but the story.

Liz: But he's DEAD!

Fish-e: Your point?

Rain, Chapter2: Confeshion.

I think if I squeezed any harder, Snoozles arm would probably fall off.

I'm serious. From what I could tell we were up pretty high. Geez, 'probably a good hundred feet or so,' Snoozles had said. A _good_ hundred feet? How the hell is that good? If I fell off I'd probably die before I even hit the fricken' ground! God, I hate flying.

And too make it worse it was storming! Every time we thunder or lightning or whatever the hell else happens during a storm would hit, Appa would groan and do this twitchy thing that shifted the saddle ever so un-slightly to the left or right. Plus when we land everyone will be tiered and wet, they'll be grumpy and wanting to sleep in a nice, creepy, horrifyingly uninviting cave, and then they'll all turn to me and say; 'Well, where's the nearest cave, Toph?' and I'll say 'I don't know, I can't see in the rain,' and then they'll all flip out and say that I'm just lying and all that crap.

I know it'll happen, I just know it.

"Hey guys, I think we should land, Appa can't fly in this weather much longer." Great idea Twinkle toes, just humiliate me in front of the only friends I've got, why don't cha? Oh wait, you're about to never mind.

I should probably tell them now so that their not super ticked when we land.

"Sounds good Aang, why don't we land in that island over there,"

Here it goes.

"Whatever you say, Kataara."

One.

"Geez, Aang, you make it sound like you always follow whatever Kataara says."

Two.

"Oh, shut up Sokka."

Three.

"Um, Guys."

"Yeah Toph?" Geez, who would've thought that Sparky would pause from his lip-lockin' with Mai to say two words, seriously, they'd been making out the entire trip.

"I won't be able to find a shelter, "

"What da' you mean, Toph?" Oh, so _now _Sugar queen's worried.

"I mean," I've got all their attention now, "When we get on to this island, I won't be able to see, so I can't find us a shelter for the night."

This was met by a simultaneous symphony of 'WHAT?'S.

::::::::

Patty: Sissy, why are you hiding under a table?

Liz: Because dead people scare me, okay?

Fish-e: Sorry Roku…

Roku: It's all right...


	3. Oh, Yue,

Fish-e: Sorry it took so long! Thank you for being faithful readers!

Patty: She was lazy

Liz: She owns only the story.

00OOooOO00

Oh, Yue, we we're so stupid!

After we had landed Toph had explained that she couldn't 'see' in the rain, the vibrations that the rain sent through the earth made it too overwhelming. And all of us flipped out on her! I think we were just on edge from the long journey and we we're all overreacting about what happened. I mean really, when we hit the ground it was pouring down so hard that _I_ could feel the vibrations, so I can only imagine how she must've felt. Yue, how could I have done that to my best friend?

Then, the thing that made us all feel terrible right now, is the fact that we all just left her there. Disorientated and truly blind. We had yelled and screamed and ranted to her before we all split up into groups to go find shelter. But that was only after one of the biggest fights our group has ever had. We we're all angry at each other and mostly at Toph. But we weren't really angry at her just, well, upset.

Plus the groups we split into were the couples, (you know so Aang and Katara, Zuko and Mai, Suki and me). So none of us even bothered to guide Toph! We just left her there in the middle of this random island! Oh, Yue, I feel horrible. It ended up that we all- all but Toph- ended up at the same cave on the west coast. And Appa and Momo were there too so Toph really didn't have anyone with her!

We all yelled and screamed and just plain old flipped on each other before we all calmed down and realized that Toph wasn't there. That's when we all kind of went off and started to sulk in our own ways. Aang was blaming himself since he's the avatar and it's his job to make sure everyone's safe, Katara was trying to calm him down but you could tell she was blaming herself- she always acted motherly, she thought that this was her betraying her friend, Zuko was pacing-he had always been kind of brotherly to Toph, so I figure he was feeling like I do when something happens to Katara, Mai was watching Zuko from her spot on one of the rough rocks in the cave-she looked calm and deminer like she always did, and if you didn't know her you probably would have thought she didn't care but we all knew better as she kept biting her lip and tapping her fingers. Actually the only one who seemed not to care was Suki; she just sat there and starred at my back. While I'm here, sitting at the front of the cave, hoping desperately that Toph will stumble into the cave. How could I have left her like that? She's my best and most trusted friend in the whole world, Yue! Heck, she knows me more than I know myself. I should have known that she wouldn't be able to see, I know her that well. I should have guided her with us into the cave instead of grabbing Suki and storming away.

Yue, Toph doesn't deserve this.

I felt a hand press onto my shoulder.

"Sokka," Suki said, crouching down beside me. "You should get something to eat,"

"No," I replied.

"Come on Sokka, just come inside the cave, Zuko can get a fire going and we can cook up some of the provisions, none of us have eaten since before we got on Appa," She had turned so that she was in front of me now.

"That means Toph hasn't either," I looked past her

"Oh, come on Sokka, Toph is- a very capable girl, I'm sure she's found a shelter, or something by now, she can tell we're everything is, remember?"

I snapped.

"Suki, Toph can't see anything right now! She can't tell where we went and she can't tell where she is! She's probably lost, and hurt, and wondering how the people she calls her friend could have abandoned her like this!" I had stood up now, and everyone else was looking at us, but I didn't care, it really was our fault.

"Sokka, Toph can handle herself, well find her in the morning. She can take care of herself, she doesn't need anyone to help her- she's said that herself!" Suki was standing to. And the others seemed to be a little bit ticked off now too.

"You don't understand! She says all those things but we know she doesn't mean them! I now that the she's most afraid of is being alone, so she probably terrified right now! She need's her friends with her, even if she doesn't say it," Yue, I was so upset.

"You seem so concerned with her, but she's really just some egotistical brat! You seem to care more about her than you do about me! She's just a friend, friends come and go! You seem more concerned with her and these people than you ever do about me!" The others we're shocked, and it looked like they had some choice words for Suki, but they would have to wait till I got mine out.

"She's not some egotistical brat, she's my egotistical brat! And she's more than just some friend, Toph's my best friend, and she means so much more to me than you can imagine, Suki! And these people you're talking about? There my friends-no-my family! And there the most important people in the whole world to me! And Tophs one of them," I posed, not only to catch my breath but to try to get myself to stop shaking. "I've lost one of my closest friends before and I can never go through that again! And 'these people' mean a lot more to me than you, but Toph. Toph means more to me than you'll ever know. "

Suki was speechless. Heck, they we're all speechless. And sorry for bring you into this, Yue.

"Well, well I," Suki sputtered.

I didn't even wait to hear what she came up with; I turned and stormed out of the cave.

"Sokka!" I turned only because it wasn't Suki calling me, it was Katara. "Where are you going?"

"To find Toph!" I called back before plunging myself in to the pouring rain.

I was so angry! I was angry at Suki for saying those things about Toph, I was angry at myself for abandoning Toph and for probably ruining the only relationship I'll ever have with Suki. But one thing was certain. I had to find Toph. Please, Yue, help me find her. I have to apologize and make sure she's okay. And with that in mind I started running, occasionally tripping, while calling out her name.

00OOooOO00

Fish-e: Well I hope you liked it! It's harder to write as Sokka than Toph, so there will only be a few chapters as him.

Patty: Lies.

Liz: Review if ya wanna!


	4. Searching

**YO! I'm alive! **

**Sorry for making you all wait so long. YOU ARE ALL SO FLIPPING AMAZING!**

**Anyway, here's what you really came for! I don't own ATLA.**

O0O0O0O0O

I am an idiot. Plain and simple. I am, really. I can't believe that I could be so stupid.

Why didn't I just do something? Anything, just to keep her near us. I could have done something I know I could have. It would have been as simply as just grabbing her hand and dragging her along. But I didn't, and now Toph is out there somewhere. She's probably terrified.

"Toph!" I'm screaming her name at the top of my lungs. This forest is so dense, I have no idea where I am. I don't even know if I'm near her or the others. I really hope I'm closer to her, I don't think I could face the others right now. Not after what I said to Suki.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on finding Toph. I run faster, calling out her name. I'm starting to get tired, I don't know how much longer I can do this.

I slow to a walk, panting. My eyes looking around me trying to find her, but all I can see is trees. I take a step forward, only to find that there is no ground. I scream, my arms pin-wheeling as I slide downward. I land hard on my butt and bounce down the slope.

I land hard at the bottom and groan, my hands rubbing my head. I have no idea where I am. I run a hand down my face. I have no hope of finding her now. I stick my arms out and lay down into the mud, letting it cover my soaked clothes.

I stare up at the sky, rain drops pounding down on my face. I close my eyes and sigh. I have no idea what to do now.

"Yue, please," I keep my eyes closed, trying to drown out the sounds of the rain and thunder, "I need help, I don't' know what else to do,"

Man, I feel like Zuko right now, I'm not usually this depressing. I sigh and press my head into the mud, feeling it squish against my weight.

"Sokka!"

I shoot up, and look up to the top of the hill. Standing there is my little sister.

"Katara!" I yell standing up, I don't think I've ever been this happy to see her, "What are you doing?"

Her mouth moves but I can't hear her over the rain.

"What?" I yell, cupping a hand around my ear.

"I'm here to find Toph! We all are," She said, cupping her hands around her mouth like a mega phone, "Aang and I are looking around up here while Zuko and Mai are covering the other side of the forest. Do you think you can cover down there?"

I nod, and turn to go. But turn back sharply, another thought crossing my mind, "What about Suki?"

Katara shrugs, "She's still at the cave, said she'd wait there in case Toph showed up,"

I sigh and nod to Katara before turning and running forward with new found energy. I sort of figured Suki wouldn't be coming out to help. She had gotten so mad back at the cave; I've never seen her like that before. I guess she just got tired of me always being around Toph so much. Or are my feelings for Toph so obvious that even Suki could see them? Probably, she knows almost everything about me, and I know so little about her.

I run my hands down my face and call out for Toph again. I was a horrible boyfriend for Suki. I really hope that after all this she can find someone who really appreciates her as much as I should have. But I can think about that later, I need to find Toph right now. I have to tell her how I feel, otherwise I know I never will.

With all of us working to find Toph, I know that we will. I just hope nothing has happened to her.

**Finally, I really hate writing as Sokka. **

**And before I forget, thanks to all of the people who reviewed! If it wasn't for you I would have never remembered to do this.**


End file.
